


Vincent Vega Dating a Vegan - Headcanons

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [30]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: this is literally me just self projecting but here u go
Relationships: Vincent Vega/You
Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315475
Kudos: 2





	Vincent Vega Dating a Vegan - Headcanons

  * when u first meet he doesn’t actually know what vegan means
  * he just thinks it’s the same thing as vegetarian
  * he tries to debate you about it all the time and it pisses you the fuck off
  * you always end up bickering about it
  * _“can you just start being concerned about what you’re putting into **your** gullet rather than what **i’m** eating?????”_
  * he goes all sheepish like _“i was only askin’”_
  * vince: _“why don’t you just eat meat???”_ you: _“why don’t u mind ur own business”  
_
  * one day when you’re eating out he agrees to try a bit of your vegan burger (let’s say it’s the beyond burger because those are sexy as fuck) and he is so overdramatic about having to try it. like as if ur holding him at gunpoint LMAO
  * honestly he’s surprised at how similar it tastes to ~~dead animal~~ real meat 
  * but this motherfucker isn’t gonna admit that to you
  * he plays it down-- _“it’s a’right, i guess”_
  * then makes a point of stuffing a fat piece of steak in his mouth
  * you’re like _“i hope you choke on it”_
  * when you guys are living together he knows you won’t cook him anything with animal products in so he has to just deal with that
  * but tbh after a while he actually doesnt mind bc you show him that the stuff you eat (grass) can be yummy and we know this guy likes his food
  * probably asks u at some point if sucking dick is vegan




End file.
